star_wars_rebeliancifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:DarthEmmet/Upadek
Witajcie! Oto moje pierwsze opowiadanie, mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Na początek, parę informacji: *Ezra ma 18 lat, *Komórka Feniksa została zniszczona, *Ahsoka dołączyła do Załogi Ducha (używa przydomka Fulcrum), *Kanan i Hera kochają się. *'Kiedy to opowiadanie było pisane (kilka dni przed premierą 2 sezonu), nieznane były niektóre fakty o serialu i postaciach.' ---- UPADEK Rozdział I :Trwa trening Ezry. Ahsoka jest świetnym mentorem i trenerem dla niego. - A Teraz stań na rękach i używając Mocy podnieś ten kamień. - mówi Ahsoka do Ezry. - Jak mam to niby zrobić?! Mam się przewrócić?! Ezra nie lubi treningów z Ahsoką. Woli ćwiczenia z Kananem. Jest dla niego łagodniejszy, gdyż zakochał się w Herze. - Wyczuwam... poważne zakłócenia mocy... - Ahsoka przerwała trening i natychmiast pobiegła z Ezrą do reszty Załogi. Gdy wbiegła do Ducha, chciała powiedzieć "Lecimy na...", ale gdy ujrzała, co wszyscy robią, zrezygnowała z tego. Sabine maluje, Kanan i Hera rozmawiają ze sobą, Zeb śpi, a Chopper bierze kąpiel w oleju. Czyżby nie chcieli już przywrócić pokoju w Galaktyce? - Zabieram Upiora. Lecę z Ezrą. - nikt na to nie zareagował - Ezra, lecimy na Tatooine. :Nie tylko Ahsoka wyczuła te zakłócenia. Lord Vader również je poczuł. Wyczuwał... swojego starego wroga. Podpalił on wioskę Devaroth na Tatooine i zamordował jej mieszkańców. Darth poleciał na Tatooine. :Przejdźmy do Ezry i Tano. - Dlaczego lecimy na Tatooine? - pytał Ezra. - Wyczuwam mojego starego wroga z Wojen Klonów. - Dartha Vadera? - Nie, on był moim pistrzem podczas Wojen Klonów. Ja czuję mojego wroga... Dartha Maula. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, od razu ujrzeli palącą się wioskę i jakąś postać chodzącą między domami. - To Maul. - powiedziała Ahsoka. Nie bardzo się zmienił. Wyglądał tak, jak podczas Wojen Klonów, tylko na twarzy miał wiele blizn. - A czy to nie jest przypadkiem Darth Vader?! - mówi Ezra patrząc w prawą stronę. - Tak... To on... Rozdział II :Vader rzucił Ezrą o Upiora, chcąc pozostawić Ahsokę samą, aby móc ją zniszczyć. Jednak jego plan się nie powiódł, gdyż rzucił się na niego Darth Maul. Ahsoka szybko pobiegła do Ezry, by zobaczyć, czy nic mu nie jest. - Auua! - jęknął Ezra. - Czy coś ci się stało? - Auu! Moja ręka! Auu! Ręka Ezry była cała w krwi. Natychmiast odlecieli z Tatooine. :Vader pokonał Dartha Maula, wytrącając mu miecz świetlny. Maul uklęknął, a Vader podstawił mu do gardła dwa miecze świetlne. - Poddaję się. - powiedział Maul ze strachem w oczach. - Mój mistrz, Imperator, ma dla ciebie pewną propozycję. Chcesz zostać Inkwizytorem? Maul roześmiał się. - Inkwi... he he he... Czym? - Będziesz tropił Jedi i niszczył komórki rebelii. - Hm... brzmi ciekawie... A co ja z tego będę miał? - Nagrodę wyznaczy ci Imperator. - Zgadzam się. Rozdział III :- Fulcrum do Ducha, słyszycie mnie? - Tu Widmo 2, coś się stało? - Widmo 6 miał wypadek. Spotkajmy się na Lothal, przy Tarkintown. - Już tam lecimy. Bez odbioru. Po jakimś czasie Upiór wylądował. - Ezra! - krzyknęła Załoga. Kanan i Zeb zabrali Ezrę do Ducha, a Ahsoka i Hera go opatrzyli. - Masz złamaną rękę. - powiedziała Hera, zakładając mu bandaż. - I mnóstwo ran... - dodała Sabine. - Co się stało? - spytał Kanan. Ahsoka opowiedziała Jarrusowi całą historię. Gdy pierwszy raz wspomniała o Darthcie Maulu, Kanan zamarł. - Darth Maul podczas Wojen Klonów śmiertelnie zranił moją mistrzynie. Gdyby nie medycy Republiki, zginęłaby. :Nagle wbiegł Zeb. - Kanan, senator Organa chce się z nami skontaktować. Zgadzasz się? - Tak. - Witajcie, Załogo Ducha - odezwała się holograficzna postać - Mam dla was zadanie. Musicie odnaleźć senatora Veila Johana. Współpracuje on z rebelią, ale nie może się ostatnio z nami komunikować. Podobno zna nowe plany wojskowe Imperium. - Przyjmujemy zadanie. - powiedział Kanan. - Możecie go znaleźć... na Coruscant... - holograficzna postać zniknęła. - Ale jak to na Coruscant? Tam jest pełno garnków! - powiedział Zeb. - I ktoś musi zostać z Ezrą... - wtrąciła się Sabine. - Ale ja chcę iść z wami! - awanturował się Ezra - Nic mi nie jest! - Ja z nim zostanę. - powiedział Kanan i puścił Ezrze oczko. Ezra uśmiechnął się, bo wiedział, co to znaczy - nie będą bezczynnie stać w miejscu. - Więc załatwione. Zostawimy wam Ducha, skarbie. - powiedziała Hera. Wzięli wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i odlecieli. Rozdział IV :- To co będziemy robić?! - spytał podekscytowany Ezra. - Potrenujemy walkę mieczem. Ezra wstał, wziął dwa kawałki cienkiej blachy i podał Kananowi. - A więc... od czego chcesz zacząć? Najpierw parę ćwiczeń, czy... - Walka! - Więc wyjdźmy z Ducha. Wyszli na zewnątrz i rozpoczął się trening. :Tym czasem reszta Załogi doleciała na Coruscant. Wszyscy oczywiście przebrali się, aby nikt ich nie rozpoznał. - Wszyscy gotowi? - Hera wylądowała - Wychodzimy. - Więc tak. - zaczęła mówić Ahsoka - Idziemy do budynku Senatu. Tam się rozdzielimy i za pół godziny spotykamy się przy Duchu. Zeb, ty rozejrzyj się w okolicach budynku. Gdy weszli do budynku Senatu, usłyszeli: - Senatorze Johanie, czy wie pan już coś... - Przepraszam, panie senatorze, czy mogłabym coś panu powiedzieć na osobności? - zapytała Sabine. - Tak, chodź proszę. Sabine pokazała mu symbol rebelii. - Chodźcie za mną. Wkrótce doszli do jakichś drzwi. - Fulcrum, nie wchodź tam, tam jest Vader! - krzyknęła Hera. Lecz Ahsoka razem z senatorem zdążyli wejść, a drzwi się zamknęły. - Ty zdrajco! - krzyknęła do senatora, lecz on podbiegł do Vadera, który dał mu sakiewkę z pieniędzmi i uciekł. - Znowu się spotykamy, smarku. Vader rzucił w Ahsokę fotelem, lecz ona przecięła go mieczami świetlnymi. - Czas to już skończyć. Raz, na zawsze. - powiedziała Ahsoka i pobiegła na Vadera. Vader ją odepchnął, a ona rzuciła w niego mieczami. Jeden miecz Darth przeciął, a drugi zniszczył mu kawałek zbroi. Ahsoka rzuciła w niego zapaloną świecę. Lordowi podpaliła się peleryna, ale szybko ją ugasił. Przyciągnął do siebie Tano i... Nagle Załoga wybiła drzwi. Pierwsze, co zobaczyli była to odcięta od ciała głowa Ahsoki Tano. Rozdział V :Vader wyszedł tylnym wejściem z budynku. - Kanan, Zeb, słyczycie mnie? Kod 13. - powiedziała Hera. "Kod 13" oznaczał śmierć kogoś z Załogi. - Nie mamy możliwości jej pochować. Ktoś by nas zauważył. - dodała Sabine. Wszyscy powrócili do Ducha i odlecieli. - Widmo 1, tu Widmo 2. Lecimy do was. - Chętnie bym roztrzaskał Vaderowi hełm! - powiedział Zeb. - Niestety, raczej nie masz z nim szans. Kanan ledwo daje sobie z niem radę... - mruknęła Sabine. Gdy dolecieli, Hera wszystko opowiedziała Kananowi i Ezrze. :Tymczasem Darth Vader skontaktował się ze swoim mistrzem, Imperatorem. - Imperatorze, zabiłem Ahsokę Tano. - Świetnie... Czy znalazłeś Dartha Maula? - Tak, mistrzu. - Przyjacielu, musisz za wszelką cenę zniszczyć Załogę Ducha. Pozwalam ci używać wszelkich metod do unicestwienia tej komórki. Wydaję mi się, że Ezra Bridger jest tym Wybrańcem z przepowiedni Kamilliusa. Rebelianci ponownie działają na Lothal. Byli kilka razy również widziani na Tatooine. - Zrobię to, co sobie zażyczysz, mój mistrzu. Hologramowa postać Imperatora wyłączyła się. - Agencie Kallus, wyślij dla mnie prom imperialny. Muszę złożyć gubernator Pryce wizytę. - Tak jest, Lordzie Vader. :Przejdźmy do rebelii. - Podczas misji, słyszałem, że Imperium ściga paru Lassatów na Lothalu. Podobno widziano ich w okolicach stolicy. Sądziłem, że wszyscy nie żyją... Czy moglibyśmy... no wiecie... - zaczął Zeb. - Tak. - odpowiedział natychmiastowo Kanan. - Możemy to sprawdzić... Tylko, czy Ezra... - Mogę z wami iść. Już mi lepiej. - Więc dobrze, podlećmy tam. - powiedziała Hera. Gdy dolecieli, zobaczyli porozwieszane listy gończe. - Coś mi mówi, że jeden z nich jest w tym budynku. Wy poszukajcie gdzie indziej. - powiedział Zeb i wszedł do dużego domu. - Był tam mniej więcej 40-letni Lassat (w przeliczeniu na lata ludzkie). - Dzień... Dobry... - powiedział Garazeb. - Witaj. - powiedział mężczyzna - Nie widziałem żadnego Lassata od 10 lat... Masz ród wyginął, rzadko można spotkać kogoś takiego. Chodź za mną. Poszli do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, w którym było zgaszone światło. Nieznajomy Lassat zamknął drzwi. - Lassan... zaczął mężczyzna. Uderzył Zeba w głowę, a ten zemdlał i zapalił światło. Stał tam Agent Kallus ze szturmowcami. - Dobra robota. - powiedział Kallus i wręczył mężczyźnie parę sztabek złota. - Właśnie dlatego jeszcze żyjesz. Musisz teraz pójść z nami. - Nigdzie nie pójdę. - Trudno, nie chciałeś po dobroci, teraz cierp. Zakłuć go w kajdany i zabrać to rebelianckie ścierwo! - Kallus kopnął Lassata, a szturmowcy wypełnili jego polecenie. Rozdział VI - Może lepiej tam pójść? Nie ma go już pół godziny. - powiedział Ezra. - Ja to sprawdzę. Z Chopperem. - powiedziała Sabine i poszła. Gdy weszli do budynku, nic nie widzieli. - Chop, włącz lampę. - Grrr, Gyrr, grrrru - Chopper włączył lampę. Sabine wyciągnęła swoje blastery i szli dalej. - Trochę tu podejrzanie... Nagle usłyszeli jakieś kroki. - Ciii... - szepnęła Sabine. - Ale na który Gwiezdny Niszczyciel? - dochodziły głosy zza ściany. - A jak ci się wydaje?! Na mój, głąbie! - wyraźnie było słychać Agenta Kallusa. - Aaa... gen... ciee.. ttenn Lasssatt oh! jesstt baardzoo ciiiężkii! Uh! - mówił jakiś szturmowiec. Sabine od razu zaczęła strzelać w ścianę - po około 10 strzałach była w kawałkach. - Zabierać buntownika i Lassata! Ja rozprawię się z rebeliantką. - powiedział Kallus. Sabine natychmiast rzuciła detonator dymny. Nistety, szyturmowcy z Zebem zdążyli uciec. - Euh, eh ah, nienawidzę tego! - kaszlał Agent i uciekł ze szturmowcami. - Widmo 5 do Widma 2, znalazłam Widmo 4. Uciekli z nim Imperialni. - Spróbuj ich znaleźć. Zaraz do ciebie dołączymy. :Kanan, Hera i Ezra szybko przybyli do budynku. Ale niestety Sabine tam nie było. - Widmo 5, gdzie jesteś? - powiedział Kanan. Nic. - Widmo 5, słyszysz mnie? Nadal nic. - Sabine?! Nikt nic nie odpowiadał. - Ezra, zaczekaj tu. Ja z Herą pójdziemy prosto. Możliwe, że Sabine tu wróci. W razie czego, zawiadom nas. - powiedział Kanan. - Dobra... Idźcie... - odpowiedział Ezra. :Tymczasem szturmowcy zabrali również Sabine do Tajnych Aresztów Podziemnych. Znajdowała się razem z Kallusem w sali tortur w sektorze 13. - Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Gdzie jest Ezra Bridger? - zapytał Kallus. - A co panu do tego? Chce mu pan wręczyć nagrodę za buntowanie się przeciwko Imperium? - odpowiedziała Sabine. - Buntowniczko, gdzie jest Ezra Bridger? - Nigdy panu nie powiem! Nagle Sabine poraziły błyskawice elektryczne. - Gdzie jest EZRA BRIDGER?! - zdenerwował się Agent. - Nie... AUA!... zdradzę... moich... AAA!... przyjaciół! AAUAA! - Dobrze, rebeliantko. Porozmawiasz sobie z kim innym. - Kallus wyłączył błyskawice. Do sali weszła pewna kobieta. Miała mundur Biura Bezpieczeństwa Imperium i przy pasie dwa blastery. Miała rękawice Ostatniego Głosu Mandalory - Sabine od razu zwróciła na nie uwagę. - Skąd pani ma te rękawice? - A jak ci się wydaje, dziewczyno? Zabiłam ją. Ale przejdźmy do ważniejszych rzeczy. Jestem Agentka Souhira, powiedz mi, gdzie jest teraz Ezra Bridger? - Nie! - MÓW! - Agentka uderzyła ją w twarz. :Tymczasem Kallus poszedł "odwiedzić" Zeba. Był on w celi więziennej nr 121. - Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Gdzie jest Ezra Bridger? - Nigdy nie powiem tego żadnemu Imperialnemu, zwłaszcza panu! Kallus miał dość. Wyciągnął swój nóż elektryczny. - To rozkaz Imperatora Palpatine'a. - powiedział Kallus i go zabił. Rozdział VII :- Dobrze, że zostawiliśmy dzieciaka. Będzie spokojniej. - powiedział Kanan. - Też tak sądzę. Widzisz te schody? Wydaję mi się, że Imperium ma jakąś podziemną siedzibę. Gdy zeszli na dół, ujrzeli długi korytarz, a na końcu wielkie, stalowe drzwi - oczywiście zamknięte. Dało się słyszeć różne krzyki, rozmowy i kroki. - Pasowałoby jakoś otworzyć te drzwi... - powiedziała Hera, która od razu wiedziała, że Kanan natychmiast wyrwie się, aby je rozciąć, jak też zrobił. - Panie przodem. Hera zarumieniła się i weszła pierwsza. - Pewnie tu jest Zeb. Tylko jak go znaleźć... - myślała Hera, ale nie musiała się dłużej zastanawiać. Z jakiejś sali wyszła Sabine z agentką BBI. Sabine miała wiele ran na głowie, na rękach i kilka wypalonych miejsc w kostiumie. - Sabine! Przenoszą ją do innej celi. Zaatakujmy tą agentkę. - powiedział bezmyślnie Kanan i wyszedł z ukrycia. Ale jednak okazało się, że miał plan. - Jestem jednym ze szpiegów. Agentko, do której celi zabiera pani tą rebeliantkę? Dostałe zlecenie... - zaczął Jarrus z myślą, że Souhira da się nabrać. - Kanan Jarrus! Jedi! - przerwała mu agentka i wyciągnęła blastery - Aresztować go! Kanan rozciął kajdany Sabine i pobiegli w stronę wyjścia. Niestety, Souhira strzeliła w nogę Kanana, a ten się upadł na ziemię. - Biegnijcie... beze...mnie.. - wymamrotał Kanan i stracił przytomnosć. - NIE! Widmo 1! - Hera z płaczem pobiegła w stronę Kanana. Natychmiast przybył oddział szturmowców, który otoczył rebelianta. Hera widząc, że nie ma szans, uklękła., - Przyprowadzić Twi'lekankę! - rozkazała Agentka, która zaczęła strzelać w wychylającą się zza progu Sabine. - Hera! Uciekaj!! - krzyczała Sabine unikając strzał i jednocześnie strzelając w Imperialnych. Hera zaczęła biec do Sabine, która rzuciła detonator dymny, co ułatwiło ucieczkę. Wyszli tym samym wejściem, co poprzednio Hera z Kananem, cały czas biegnąc. Po jakimś czasie wkrótce dotarły do Ezry. - Ezra, uciekajmy! - Ale dlaczego? - Ezra nie zastanawiając się dłużej pobiegł za nimi. Wkrótce wybiegli z domu. - Imperialni... złapali Kanana. - powiedziała zdyszana Sabine. Ezra czuł w sobie nienawiść do Imperium, smutek, zdenerwowanie na samego siebie i złość na Kanana, ponieważ nie pozwolił mu iść. A co jakby go wtedy uratował? A co, jeśli go już teraz nigdy nie zobaczy? - Ale gdzie jest Zeb? - zapytała Hera. - Widziałam go podziemiach... a raczej jego... ciało bez głowy. Hera i Ezra zamiarli. - Zeb.. nie żyje? - Niestety nie... - powiedziała Hera - Ale co z Kananem? - Pewnie jest teraz torturowany... - powiedziała Sabine - ... i Imperialni pewnie będą chcieli z nie go wyciągnąć, gdzie jest Ezra Bridger... - Co Imperium ma do mnie?! - rzekł z oburzeniem Ezra. - Nie wiem, lecz to chyba bardzo poważna sprawa... - mruknęła Sabine - Kallus bardzo się zdenerwował, że tego nie zdradziłam. :Tymczasem senator Veil Johan i mężczyzna-Lassat byli na Gwiezdnym Niszczycielu Agenta Kallusa (jego właściciel nadal był na Lothalu). Vader również tam był, stał przed nimi w pewnej małej sali. - Przyprowadziliśmy was tu, ponieważ zbyt dużo wiecie o tajnych planach Imperium. Gdyby dostały się one w ręce buntowników, nie byłoby dobrze. - powiedział Darth. - Zaraz, czy to znaczy... - zaczął senator, jednak Lord Vader nie dał mu skończyć. Senator z Lassatem padli nieżywi poprzez uduszenie na ziemię. - Wyrzucić ich ciała. - powiedział do jakiegoś oficera Lord Sithów opuszczający pomieszczenie. - Wyrzucić...? Za burtę? - jęknął młody Imperialny. - Tak, wykonać natychmiastowo rozkaz. :Kanan był przesłuchiwany w sali tortur nr 1. - Gdzie jest Ezra Bridger? - wałkował to również z Kananem Agent Kallus. - Te, już wam się inkwizytorzy skończyli? Do pokoju wszedł Darth Maul w zbroi inkwizytora. - Nie. - odpowiedział Zabrak. *cdn* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania